The Other Prince
by Takan Morfin Riddle Lestrange
Summary: After the war, Harry was dumped through the veil; "He must be dark!" they said, "no one can control elements naturally!"
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Prince**

**By Alex H S**

**Summary:** After the war, Harry was dumped through the veil; "He must be dark!" they said, "no one can control elements naturally!"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen, it would be awesome if I did, but I don't.

* * *

-T.O.P-

**Chapter 1**

The Execution

The man looked around dazed when he woke up. He was in some sort of room. The walls were a dank, dark stone covered in lines, like someone was counting. There was a constant 'drip, drip' noise coming from somewhere. There was a small window high in the wall of the room. It seemed to be roughly 6ft by 6ft the room did. Wait, only one place had rooms like that…if only he could remember! Where was he?

The man couldn't remember anything, his name, where he was, where he went to school…

How old was he? He couldn't remember…wait! He was…nineteen? Yes, that's right, nineteen. Things started coming back to him in little pieces, he remembered his name next, Harrison James Arcturus Potter. His parents, James Charlus Potter and Lily Rosalie Evans. Then he remembered his friends, Ron and Hermione; Neville; Luna. Ginny.

As things started to tumble into his brain like a flood, Harry started to remember his whole life. In chronological order. The memories and information were so painful that he curled up in a ball in the corner of the room and rocked back and forth. Some people were drawn by his whimpering as they walked past the room. As they looked in the door, they saw him clutching his head in agony. Unconcerned, they closed the door again and walked off.

Harry barely registered the presence of the two people, so withdrawn in memories he was.

The river of information flowing into his brain stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Harry sighed in relief but shivered, the room was too warm. Way too warm. He started panicking when he realised that. His body didn't react well with heat, it was too accustomed to the cold. He lifted his hands to cool the room but panicked when he found that they were covered in metal shackles; he was in so much pain before, he hadn't even noticed. Looking closer, he tried to see if there were any runes to prevent his magic. He found some around the rim, but; after further analysis of the runes, he found that they only prevented magic.

Closing his eyes, he focused on cooling his hands. He smiled as he felt the metal becoming brittle. Opening his eyes, he focused on making the locks come undone. He sat there for merlin knows how long. Eventually, the metal cracked and Harry withdrew his hands from the encompassing metal. Sighing in relief he rubbed his hands to regain circulation.

Analysing his accommodation once again, he realised that he was in Azkaban. Brilliant. Not remembering how he got there, one of the few things he _couldn't_ remember.

Retreating his consciousness behind his Occlumency shields, he opened his eyes. He looked around his mindscape and was thankful that it was still intact. He was suddenly glad that he never told his friends about his mindscape.

He started to walk through the snow that covered his mindscape and let his thoughts drift. He was wandering why Ron and Hermione weren't there to visit him but he had an inkling why they weren't. Looking up the biggest mountain in his mindscape, he started his trek upwards. He could, technically, move about his mind as he wished with no problems but he found that the walk to the centre of his landscape to be very calming.

Reaching the small, flat walkway that ended at the cliff-face, Harry went through the small gap at the edge of the mountain. On the other side was a snow covered plain that was a fairly steep hill. At the top of the hill was the centre of his mindscape; it was a large ice palace and it was absolutely beautiful…well in his opinion anyway. It was a beautiful thing that he was very proud of.

Walking in the front door, Harry pet the snow wolves that guarded his palace on the head. They had a sort of consciousness of their own, only having basic instructions to attack anyone that tried to enter the palace that wasn't accompanied by him. As long he was there, willingly, they could enter. The pack were Harry's pride and joy, he found them even better than his ice palace; he had spent almost two months in his mindscape trying to build them.

Giving them one last pet, he moved forward and up the staircase that led to his memory room. This room was created with the purpose to contain all of the memories that he hadn't sorted yet. It wasn't really very full, and of that he was thankful. His memories took the appearance of snowflakes, each one different. To confuse any intruders, he made it so that one snowflake was everywhere in the palace. It was his 'signature' snowflake.

Getting his thoughts back on track, he looked around the room. His eyes were automatically drawn to the centre of the room where there was one big snowflake that seemed to be cracked. It also seemed to be red and pulsing. Harry frowned, that was not good. Moving behind the snowflake, he came across some smaller ones that were perfectly fine, except for one. That one was black.

Processing the smaller snowflakes took some time, but was fairly easy. They were mostly conversations that he'd had with his friends before the…something. He couldn't remember. That memory was most likely the big scary looking one in the middle of the room. Next, he touched the black snowflake. He was instantly drawn within its memory.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Harry looked around, it was horrible. The battle had taken place at the ruin of Hogwarts. The once beautiful castle had been ruined by the first major battle between Voldemort's army and his. He had been sixteen; god was he naïve back then._

_Looking around, he saw Hermione and Ron. Moving over to them, he decided that he was going to tell them his big secret. The secret he had kept since he was a small child._

_"__Er…Hermione, Ron, can I…er…talk to you…alone?"_

_"__Sure mate."_

_"__Of course, Harry."_

_Harry led the two of them to the remains of the room of requirement, amazingly, it still worked. Summoning a version of the Gryffindor common room, Harry faced his two friends. _

_"__I…haven't been entirely truthful. I want to tell you this now…instead of you finding out in the battle."_

_Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry strangely, wondering what the hell he could be talking about. _

_"__It can't be that bad mate, it's not like you've still got that Horcrux in you or anything is it."_

_"__Yes, Harry stop worrying, we're your friends; we won't up and abandon you."_

_Harry stood there in front of them and looked at them. Ron was about to say something when Harry slowly removed the notice-me-not charm on his hands. Hermione frowned when she saw a pair of silver bracelets but Harry took them off slowly, one at a time. He stood there looking at them when he suddenly turned around and held his hand towards the fire. Out of it shot a blast of ice. The fire froze immediately._

_Harry heard Hermione's gasp and felt, rather than heard, Ron stiffen. He didn't turn around to face them, he merely melted the ice with another gesture, allowing it to continue to flicker and burn._

_"__Harry, what have you done?! Only dark wizards can influence the elements! You are an idiot, how could you betray all that we stand for and perform one of the darkest rituals known to us!"_

_When Harry turned around he saw Ron sat there staring at him in anger and disgust whilst Hermione went off on her rant. _

_Harry merely had to turn to face Hermione for her to stop her rant. He looked at her in sadness, "I haven't performed any rituals, Hermione. Nor was I cursed. I was born like this, have you never noticed how the fire never burned as bright when I was there? My body doesn't react well to heat. It is fine as long as there is no fire near me. Ron did you never notice how in the winter I wore only shorts and a t-shirt when I was outside, the cold never bothered me."_

_"__Harry don't lie to us! There is no such thing as a natural born elemental!"_

_"__The founders were." _

_This brought Hermione to a stuttering stop. _

_"__No they weren't Harry, don't be stupid. It's not in any books I've read."_

_Harry snorted, whilst Ron rolled his eyes, "Books don't contain everything you know. Godric controlled fire, Helga controlled earth and Rowena controlled air."_

_"__What about Slytherin?" This question came from Ron, not Hermione. _

_Harry hesitated for a moment but answered at Hermione's accusatory look. _

_"__Salazar controlled snow and ice. Like I do, I suppose."_

_"__You have the same powers as Slytherin! Slytherin was evil!"_

_"__Ron, elementals aren't born anyway. He's lying."_

_"__No I'm not, Hermione! I was born like this, just like-"_

_Harry stopped, not wanting to reveal that particular piece of information._

_"__Just like what?" _

_Harry didn't answer._

_"__See he's lying, let's go Ron."_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Harry stumbled back out of the memory. He sank down against the wall and sat there in shock. Seeing the damning snowflake still there, he glared at it before sending it to the centre of the tallest mountain. No one would ever find it and he didn't have to think about it.

Shuddering, he stayed there and distracted himself by making small ice statues of the Marauders. A stag, a grim, a werewolf, a lily and a wolf. He coloured the statues as well, a talent and ability that he'd only just learned that he was able to do.

He ended up with a sandy blonde werewolf, a brown stag, a black grim, a red lily and a grey and white wolf that had a black lightning bolt down its muzzle.

Looking up, Harry remembered the large menacing snowflake that was in the middle of the room.

Glaring at the item like it had offended him, Harry decided that he didn't really want to know what it was as it looked to contain an even worse memory than the one that he had just sorted. With his decision made, Harry sat there ignoring it whilst trying to figure out what it could contain. Thinking back to the blackened memory, Harry tried to remember his thoughts that were at the beginning of the memory.

He sat there for ages trying to remember when he suddenly realised that he was thinking of a battle. That, he decided, was what the red snowflake must contain.

Scowling at it, Harry moved it to the room that contained every single battle that he and Voldemort had ever fought. The room was almost as big as the Great Hall and the walls were completely covered in snowflakes.

Deciding that he had spent enough time in the, now empty, room; Harry morphed into his Animagus form and bounded through the castle. Coming to the front door, Harry greeted the pack that guarded his mindscape. He went up to the alpha and tackled him in a show of playfulness. The alpha understood that that was what it was and reciprocated in the play fight.

Harry used the play fights to unwind and was about to leap at the alpha when he was jolted out of his mindscape by his magic warning him of the presence of two people outside his door.

Opening his eyes, he gazed at two guards that had just entered his cell. They were dressed in the dark grey unspeakable robes but they had their hoods down. He smirked when they looked at his, clearly, unshackled hands in fear and confusion. When they hesitated coming closer to him, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but they were slightly uncomfortable to wear, you see. Are we going somewhere?"

Harry almost laughed when he saw one of the guards puff up like a peacock and walk towards him.

"I don't have to speak to you."

"Nope, but you're doing it anyway. Plus, if I'm right, this is probably going to be my last human conversation so I think I'm entitled to babble."

"Whatever, but no…_snow_ or ice…no dark magic at all, understand?"

Harry scowled when they called his abilities dark magic, why did no one believe him when he told them that he was born with the powers? Just because it hadn't happened in a thousand years didn't mean that it wasn't possible. It was made even better by the fact that Voldemort almost died when he used Harry's blood to resurrect himself, the elemental powers didn't like that. They soon returned to him.

Harry continued scowling on the way to the prison. He knew every corridor by heart and traced his way backwards from the start, after reaching the front doors of the prison, Harry realised that he had been in Sirius' cell. That was probably why there were scratch marks on the door and walls.

He internally scoffed at the irony of the situation, he and his godfather, both innocent men, had been stuck in the same cell in Azkaban. A sudden thought came to him.

"Hey, do you know how I'm going to die?"

The question was asked so casually that the unspeakable's got a bit nervous, "The veil. The dementors have all been destroyed so we have to use the veil now. That's your fault, it means loads of extra work for us."

Harry grinned, it seemed that his friends wished to give him the same experience as Sirius. He always wondered where the veil led to, whether someone would really die when they passed through it. He'd become almost obsessed by the question in sixth year, trying to discover whether Sirius was really dead. Eventually he decided that it didn't matter, the only way he would ever find out was if he ever passed through the damned thing; looked like he was going to get his chance.

"Potter, why did you do it?"

The question given by the puffed up git startled Harry out of his internal dialogue.

"What? Do what?"

"Sacrifice everything to become an elemental? I know what the ritual contains, it's disgusting."

"I didn't do any ritual, or spell, or take a potion. I was born like this."

The peacock snorted, "Elementals aren't born Potter. They're created."

"Why does no one believe me when I tell them that?!"

"Because you're lying."

"No, I'm not but you would never believe me if there was proof right in front of your face."

The peacock opened his mouth to retort when the boat docked against the mainland. The unspeakables hauled Harry out of his seat and slapped a timed portkey onto him. Harry laughed at the fact that it was a 'Potter Stinks' badge, it looked like they were really trying to depress him.

The portkey activated and Harry felt the customary hook behind the navel sensation of that accompanied that particular method of travel. He let himself become consumed by the vortex of colours that surrounded him. He flinched when he felt his magic protest at the method of travel but there was nothing that he could do about it, they were already traveling.

About five seconds after they left, they arrived in a ministry holding cell.

"Goodie! Another cell!" Harry whooped sarcastically, "Will there be any free water in this one as well?"

The unspeakables ignored him and walked out of the cell, making sure to lock the door behind them. Harry would retreat to his mindscape, but he didn't want to be in it when the guard's came to get him, being unwillingly drawn from your mindscape was painful and dangerous. It could completely rip it to shreds and drive you mad; or it could trap you inside with no way out, meaning you would die if no one was maintaining your body's life systems. And no one would do that for him. Yep, definitely not going into his mindscape.

Harry sat against the wall for five minutes before he decided that he was bored. To provide some amusement, he created a ball out of a mixture of snow and ice, and threw it at the wall. He continued this routine for hours, throw, bounce, rebound, catch; repeat. He did start counting how many times he was doing it at one point but there wasn't much point as he had already been doing it for a good hour or so.

Eventually, after what must have been five hours after he left Azkaban, he was collected from his cell. He dispersed the ball in front of his escorts just to unnerve them. Smiling, he whistled a wordless tune that he vaguely remembered his mother humming to him when he was a child.

The guards quickly increased their pace, wanting to get rid of the clearly mad prisoner that they were escorting.

Eventually, the three of them arrived at the room that contained the Veil of Death, in the Department of Mysteries. Harry opened the door before either of the guards could stop him, and waltzed on in. the guards hurried through after him.

Looking around, Harry moved to stand in front of the veil; he traced the indecipherable runes that surrounded the edge of the arch. He shivered in anticipation as he heard the whisper of voices that always accompanied the Veil when he was present.

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry sighed when he heard the voice, he never thought he would live to see the day when his best mate started to call him by his last name in an almost exact impersonation of Malfoy. Speak of the devil, Malfoy was there too. He had a smug, superior look upon his face as he stared at Harry. Harry just smiled at him; this caused Malfoy's smirk to falter just as Harry had planned.

"Right," he said, clapping his hands together, "I'm sure you all don't have all day; let's get this over with."

The last thing that Harry thought of whilst stepping into the Veil was Sirius.

* * *

**Right, so this is the ****_first ever_**** crossover that I've actually gotten around to posting. Honestly, I've written over fifty stories, ask my friends. I made a powerpoint that had one slide for every fic. There were fifty three slides, not including the title slide. A lot, considering I've only posted four. **

**I should tell you now that I am addicted to Disney. I also have a 'Tangled' fanfiction in progress, but it's not got many chapters. I probably shouldn't be posting this story, considering I haven't updated on the other three in over six months, roughly, but cut me some slack! Writer's Block is a cruel mistress.**

**Now, about this fic.**

**I know that Harry seems very blas****é about the entire thing, but this war went on longer than that of cannon. Harry is currently...what...19? So, yeah... Ah, about Elsa, Anna, Kristoff etc... Harry WILL be paired with Elsa. Those hoping different, I'm sorry but I hate Hans and I love Anna and Kristoff too much to split them up. Also, Elsa has SERIOUS confidence issues. But, ****_who can blame her?_**

**What guy - or troll in this case - says to an 8 year old girl, who has just accidentally hurt her younger sister with her powers, that she has to learn to control them or people are going to kill her?! It's the most stupid and unbelievable thing to do! How insensitive is this guy? Not to mention, he sounds really reluctant when he compliments Elsa's powers, "There ****_is_**** beauty in it..." I mean, come on dude! She was eight years old!**

**Right, sorry about the rant; once I start, it's difficult to stop...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic enough to rate and review if you wish to.**

**Alex H S**


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Prince

**By Alex H S **

Summary: After the war, Harry was dumped through the veil; "He must be dark!" they said, "no one can control elements naturally!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen, it would be awesome if I did but I don't.

* * *

-T.O.P-

Chapter 2

The Awakening

Harry awoke to the feeling of blistering heat. He moaned and tried opened his eyes but was shushed by someone who was sat next to his bedside. He quickly slipped out of consciousness again.

This routine repeated for a week, quite against Harry's will. One week exactly after he had first awoke, though; he fully regained consciousness.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a large room covered in silvers and reds. In fact, the layout reminded him of a mixture between the Gryffindor common room and the dormitory. Frowning at the similarity, he sat up in bed. Looking around again, he noticed a large balcony at the end of the room.

Getting out of bed, he slowly walked over to it, often having to use some of the furniture to support his weight. He made it out on the balcony and gasped at the sight. He was quite clearly in a castle, one belonging to royalty if he wasn't mistaken. The castle was surrounded by an entire kingdom. The amount of people he could see in the one village astounded him.

"It's beautiful isn't it. His majesty insisted that we give you this room; it has the best view out of all the rooms in the castle. He seemed to know who you were so none of us questioned it."

Harry had whirled around when the voice had first spoken and had gazed at the man as he had finished speaking. "The King knows me?" was the only thing that Harry could voice at that moment. He tried to get back to a chair to rest, but he didn't make it and collapsed at the doors that led back into the room. The man ran over to him and supported his weight as he made his way over to the chair in front of the fire.

"Thanks, who are you, exactly? No offense or anything but, I'm not exactly comfortable around strangers…"

"Oh, of course. My name is Edward, and I have been assigned to look after you whilst you are recovering."

"Hi Edward, I'm Harrison, but everyone calls me Harry."

Edward shook Harry's out held hand, frowning at the cold temperature of his skin.

"Maria, she's the castles head chef, told me that the King is going to visit you in here for lunch. He's had some clothes made for you so you don't have to wear those…things…you arrived in."

Harry laughed at the distaste on Edwards face as he spoke of his prison clothes, "Don't worry, I didn't wear those rags by choice, Edward. I have better taste than that."

Edward joined in with the laughter and the two men spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other.

At midday, Edward helped Harry into a silver shirt and black trousers. Harry didn't feel very comfortable in them but felt that he would get used to the style in time. He had also put on some of the softest black, knee-high boots he had ever felt. Edward had had to help him at some points as he was still bruised from the battle and Azkaban. Also, he didn't have a lot of strength as he hadn't really eaten for over a week.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door and Edward went to answer it. When he opened the door, he bowed his head and said his greetings, when he realised that it was the King.

"Thank you, Edward. You can go see Miranda now."

Edward blushed, but nodded smiled none the less.

Harry had stiffened after hearing the voice that spoke from behind him. He couldn't even think to hope that it might be. Not now.

"Harry…" came softly from the doorway.

Harry jumped out of the chair as quick as he could and stared at his guest.

"Sirius?"

Harry grinned as the man nodded and practically flew into his godfathers arms. Sirius gave his godson a firm hug as they both let out their feelings in their tears. They both just sat there for the next few hours curled up next to each other on the couch. Harry had his head resting on Sirius' shoulder whilst Sirius had his arm around his godson.

Eventually Harry told Sirius about his entire life, his godfather having missed most of it. The two of them laughed and cried together, but both of them were glad that the other was there.

After Harry had finished calming Sirius down after he almost destroyed the room in his anger, Sirius told Harry of his life after he arrived.

"I turned up quite like you did. It was five years ago to me as well. I landed in a village on the brink of death, I was so confused when I woke up. I didn't really remember anything at the time, the only thing I really remembered was that I was a wizard and how to use my powers. About a year before I arrived, a civil war broke out in the kingdom. The King had just died but he hadn't left behind an heir so there were about five factions competing for complete control over the kingdom. It was obvious that none of them cared about the people in the village."

"So how did you become King?"

"Well, I…er…created my own faction. The war raged for three years, with eventually only mine and Sir Leron's faction's left. Leron had conscripted most of his army from the villages he had overrun. My soldiers were all treated the same as I was, we held mutual trust and all of them were volunteers. We trained and fought together…we lived, and cleaned together. We were complete equals back then. But, when I won the war, three years ago, most of the people in the Kingdom wanted me to become King. They knew I was fair and treated everyone fairly, a desirable trait in a king it seems."

Harry snorted, "I never would have made you King, Siri. You're an idiot."

Sirius laughed and shoved Harry over. Harry laughed but got up, Sirius prepared to jump onto him when Harry morphed into Arctic and jumped on Sirius. Sirius lay there staring at the playful wolf sat on him and laughed. The wolf started to wag its tail and gave Sirius a big lick across the face.

Sirius laughed, "Harry! When did you do it! Do you have a name?"

Wolf Harry barked and changed back.

"I managed it the year I would have graduated from Hogwarts. And yes, I do have a name. Introducing, Mr Arctic." Harry announced his name with a great big flourished bow.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something. I almost forgot with all the fun we've been having. In the five years that I've lived in this Kingdom, it's become my home. I never thought that I would say that anywhere but Potter Manor was my home but…this Kingdom, look at it; I know the people, the businesses, the life. I don't want this Kingdom thrown back into war when I eventually die."

Sirius ignored Harry as he muttered, "Yeah, it had better be of old age this time."

"So, to prevent that from happening, I need an heir. Would you be the heir, pup? I mean, only if you want to but it would mean a lot to me and you're my son in your own way."

"Sirius! Calm down, of course I will be; but, will I have to wear stuffy outfits? Also, what would I have to do, I mean, back in England the royal family had to do loads of things an-"

"Harry! Being a royal here is different from back there. Here, my word is law, mostly…er, there used to be seven Kingdoms, but now there's five; one was absorbed by us and the other by Arendelle. Ours is now the second largest kingdom. There's Arendelle, Black Isle, Southern Isles, Corona and Sandes."

"Will I be Prince or anything?"

"Yep! Crown Prince Harrison James Arcturus of Black Isle. In royal families, the King, Queen and crowned heir don't have last names."

Harry snorted, "Sounds stupid."

Sirius just nodded in agreement.

"Will I have to call you…Dad?"

"Only if you want to Harry. It's up to you, I could be your uncle if you like."

Harry hesitated, "Could I call you Papa?"

Sirius grinned, "Of course pup! Now, if I'm not mistaken, it's dinner time. Do you want to come with me or eat here? I think Maria said that it was a roast dinner tonight. You know, I didn't even know that they had roast dinner's here until I became King! It's a crime I tell you!"

Harry laughed, "I'll come, I want to explore a bit."

Sirius clapped his hands, "We'd best get you properly dressed then, pup."

Harry was then handed a maroon waistcoat with silver buttons to put on. He was about to do so when Sirius shoved a dark grey tailcoat jacket into his arms, as well as a black piece of fabric. He was then given gold braids of different sizes and lengths, two medals and a pin. Harry stared at everything having no idea how to put half of the clothes that were in his arms, on. Eventually, he put on the waistcoat, though Sirius had to do up the buttons. He put the tailcoat on by himself but Sirius had to help with the gold shoulder braids that stated that he was a prince. Harry couldn't reach up to put them in place so Sirius had unbuttoned the epaulettes and done it himself.

The medals were pinned to the right side of his chest, the one with the purple ribbon representing his birth into the royal family. The medal with the red ribbon represented his position as a Prince of the Black Isle. The pin was placed on the left hand epaulette, representing his status as Crown Prince.

Harry had stared at the piece of fabric his godfather had offered in complete confusion.

"It's a cravat." At Harry's blank look he continued, "It's like an old-fashioned tie. You have to wear it."

At Harry's rebellious look Sirius sighed, "Harry, this is going to be the first time that you're going to be seen out in public since you arrived. The ribbons donate you as a Prince, you need to make a good impression."

"Okay, but I am never wearing them unless I absolutely have to."

"Fine now look, I'll show you how to tie one."

After Sirius had demonstrated how to tie the cravat, on himself, he passed it to Harry.

"Can't you do it for me?"

Sirius relented and tied it for him.

"There, now you look the part."

"Sirius, I feel like an idiot."

"You look like one too!" Sirius laughed, ducking the slap his adoptive son sent his way.

He ran out of the room, but Harry was hot on his heels. The staff that were walking the halls shook their heads at the playfulness of their King with the strange boy that had appeared in the middle of the courtyard. Only some of the keener eyed staff noticed the golden braid on the young man's arm, thereby understanding why the King was behaving like that.

Eventually the two of them arrived at the smallest dining room, though it could still seat twenty people comfortably.

"Harry, just to let you know, we have guests."

"What! You never told me that!"

"Well, I knew that if I told you about the guests, you wouldn't come down." Sirius explained, with no remorse in his voice. Harry just harrumphed but he placed a polite expression on his face.

Sirius patted his godson on the shoulder and opened the doors to dining room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help my son. Harrison, meet King Walter and Queen Evelyn of Arendelle. Walter, Evelyn, meet my son, Crown Prince Harrison."

Harry bowed in the direction of the two guests, "Your majesty; milady."

"It's good to meet you, Harrison." The King held out a hand for Harry to shake and Harry gave a firm handshake. He then bowed to the Queen and kissed the back of her hand.

"I didn't know you had a son, Sirius."

Sirius had taken his seat at the head of the table with Walter on his right, and Harry on his left. Evelyn was sat next to her husband.

"I was…taken…away from Harrison about five years ago. He was only discovered earlier this week; that was why I had to leave at certain points, my apologies."

"No apologies necessary, Sirius. I understand that losing a child is difficult." This time, it was Queen Evelyn that replied, "Although we still have both of our daughters, watching one of them distance themselves from you so much that you barely see them is abhorrent."

This piece of information peaked Harry's interest as the four of them started their first course. He made a mental note to find out all that he could about the two princesses of Arendelle.

Throughout the rest of the dinner, the two Kings talked whilst Harry and Evelyn held polite conversation. After they finished the last course, the four of them retired to the sitting room that was nearby.

Sirius sat in an armchair, whilst Walter and Evelyn sat on the couch. Harry sat in a hardback chair that was as far away from the fire as was possible without seeming suspicious.

Harry had never been very comfortable around adults, even when they seemed nice. Also, one of the servants had lit the fire, making Harry dangerously hot, even though it was quite cold outside. He pulled on the collar of his shirt discretely, and wiped his forehead. Evelyn had noticed this and narrowed her eyes. It wasn't at all hot in the room, yet the boy was acting as if it was the middle of summer and there was a fire burning in the grate.

Harry reached for his goblet of wine to take a sip, but when he picked it up, a servant burst into the room to speak to his father, startling him. The goblet suddenly froze in his hand. Harry stared at his hand in horror. Looking up, he noticed the three monarchs staring at him in amazement, not being able to stand the attention, Harry shot out of his seat and ran out of the room.

Evelyn, understanding what the boy must have been going through, rose from next to her husband and went after the young prince.

"Sirius, your son has power over ice?"

Sirius sat there in amazement, "Presumably so…why did he never tell me?"

"Sirius, it isn't that hard to miss. The magic acts up all of the time, it's easy to spot."

Sirius sighed and turned to face his closest ally, "Walter, I did not raise my son. I first met him, aside from when he was a baby, when he was thirteen years old. He tried to kill me. There is a lot about me that you don't know, Walter. I disappeared from his life only two years later, still not having had a chance to get him to move in with me. I know practically nothing about him."

"Sirius, why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you find him, just as I helped you to win the war…"

Sirius laughed, but it was a sardonic laugh. "I don't come from around here, he wasn't in this Kingdom, or any of the others. I had to wait for him to come to me, and even then that might never have happened. It was by pure chance that I ever managed to see him again. Walter, will your wife be ok?"

"She knows how to handle this sort of thing, Sirius."

"How?"

Walter paused, debating whether to tell his trusted friend how they knew how to handle these sorts of situations, eventually his trust in the man won out and he told him.

"My eldest daughter, Elsa; she also possesses the power of snow and ice. She was born with it, and I'm guessing that Harrison was as well, given the way he reacted. Elsa doesn't even let us touch her, not even to give her a pat on the shoulder, or a hug from her mother."

Sirius sat there in contemplative silence, "Harrison is a very self-conscious person; he never really trusts adults, even now. From what I know, which isn't even everything, those who brought him up weren't the nicest of people towards him."

"Sirius, the boy will be fine. Evelyn will take good care of him, she knows what to do. Now, I want to hear about this wedding that the Earl of Sampton is having in two months; do you think that his brother, the Duke of Weselton will be there?"

* * *

Harry raced through the castle, running with no meaning or direction, eventually he came upon the back door; it lead to the lake. Running outside, he slowed to a stop and took deep calming breaths. Harry looked around and sat down on the rock closest to the lake.

He hadn't lost control like that in years, why now? He tried to create the ice statues and everything else that he used to be able to do but nothing was controlled.

"Harrison…"

Harry whirled around, scared as he noticed Queen Evelyn standing there in the doorway. He backed away, "Don't come near me, I don't want to hurt you, milady."

"You won't hurt me. The fear that you are feeling right now prevents you from controlling yourself. Your powers are fuelled by your emotions, remain calm and you will have better control."

Harry took deep calming breaths as she suggested, eventually, when his heart rate had returned to normal, he spoke.

"How did you know that?"

Evelyn's face seemed to have a tinge of sadness in it, "My eldest daughter, Elsa, has the same gift as you. She is no better at controlling it than you are. She does remain calm and composed on the outside though. My husband suggested the use of gloves to prevent her from freezing everything she touches. It seems to work so she rarely takes them off when outside of her room now, even at dinner she keeps them on."

"Was she born with them as well?"

"Yes, one of her father's Viking ancestor's was cursed with the ice magic; but even though he was cleansed, you can never rid one who has been cursed completely of the curse. Elsa is the first person in the family to have ever gained the gift."

"It's not a gift. It's a curse."

Evelyn frowned, "That kind of mentality makes it worse. Elsa is petrified of her powers, has been since she was eight years old. Anna, my youngest, was accidently hit by Elsa's magic and Elsa has stayed away from her sister since."

"How long has she hidden her powers?"

"For the last ten years; the gates to our castle are almost permanently closed, opening only when we leave or arrive. I don't think that Elsa has been outside for ten years."

Harry frowned, "I never used to have any problems controlling them; the last time I had problems was when I was ten, I was in my…room…and my relatives had put the…fire…on, it was a very cold winter, you see. My powers burst everywhere, freezing most of the house, my body can't stand the heat."

"Elsa seems to regularly make it snow in her room as well as freezing large sections of the wall."

Harry hesitated and gathered his thoughts, "Do the gloves really help?"

"Yes, Elsa has never had any problems when wearing them."

"I'll give that idea a try, I just want these powers under control again."

A month later, Walter and Evelyn left for their own Kingdom. Evelyn gave one a present to the prince before they left, a pair of dark grey gloves that, unknowingly, matched Elsa's.

"Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Harry."

Two months later, Harry and Sirius received news of the pair's deaths.

Harry couldn't leave his room because of how distraught he was. He couldn't even go to the funeral, everything around him was frozen.

* * *

**I know that Harry seems very blasé in this fic, but this war went on longer than that of cannon. Harry is currently...what...19? So, yeah... Ah, about Elsa, Anna, Kristoff etc... Harry WILL be paired with Elsa. Those hoping different, I'm sorry but I hate Hans and I love Anna and Kristoff too much to split them up. Also, Elsa has SERIOUS confidence issues. But, who can blame her?**

**Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated, I'm sorry. But I've got exams on at the moment, the real deal. Passing over that, I am astounded at the following this fic has gained since I first published this fanfic, and I am extremely grateful to everyone who has either followed, favourited or reviewed. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic enough to rate and review if you wish to.**

**Alex H S**


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Prince

**By Alex H S **

Summary: After the war, Harry was dumped through the veil; "He must be dark!" they said, "he control's snow and ice like Slytherin!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen, it would be awesome if I did but I don't.

* * *

-T.O.P-

Chapter 3

The Coronation

Three years had passed since the deaths of the King and Queen of Arendelle. Harry had visited their grave two months after they had died, finally having managed to rein his powers in. He had sat there for hours in front of Evelyn's tombstone crying. He had his gloves with him but took them off just before he left.

"I've been practicing, like you said I should." He'd said, and had created an ice statue of her and himself together. It was permanent and could never be melted, the statue could only be seen by those who knew of Harry's powers.

Three years, and he was finally returning to Arendelle; it was Elsa's coronation. Harry would bet his, rather large, inheritance that Elsa would be absolutely petrified. He knew that the monarch had to hold the sceptre and orb with their bare hands, no gloves allowed.

Harry had often thought of Elsa in those three years, he wondered if her powers had come under control at all but Harry doubted it. If anything, control would have gotten worse with the death of her parents; his certainly had.

So there he was, in his guest room in the castle of Arendelle waiting for the coronation to start. He was dressed in an outfit that was reminiscent of what Walter had normally worn, only it was in dark maroon with silver trim. He also wore the dark silver gloves that were the leaving present from Evelyn.

Harry was startled out of his musing when he felt some snow land on him. Thinking of Evelyn always hurt so he let out his sadness and the frustration that his lack of control brought through tears. He managed to get the snowfall to stop and melt without leaving any mess before he left for the abbey ten minutes later.

When he reached his destination, he was directed to his seat that was in the front row. It seemed that being Crown Prince of the closest ally to Arendelle had its benefits. Although it did have its downsides, he was sat next to the Duke of Weselton after all.

During the ceremony, he noticed that Princess Anna seemed captivated by someone that was sitting behind him. Ignoring her, he focused on Elsa. She looked absolutely stunning in her teal dress and royal purple cape, Harry almost gasped at her beauty when the crown was added. Although, he flinched when the Archbishop said about the gloves.

When Elsa turned around, he was impressed that she had managed to stop her powers from freezing the sceptre and orb straight away. He did get worried, however, when they started to frost over lightly, he could tell that Elsa did too. He frowned and discretely checked to see if anyone else had noticed. No one was reacting to anything so he relaxed.

Facing forward again, he saw Elsa put on her gloves as fast as she could. She then calmly turned to face the witnesses to her coronation. She wore a polite smile but her eyes widened when her eyes landed on him. He frowned as he wondered what could have been the cause of her reaction.

But his own eyes widened when he saw her gloves. His claps faltered as he looked at his own gloves then back at Elsa's, they were exactly the same.

* * *

It was the coronation ball and Harry was stood in the shadows of one of the stone pillars, he didn't really like dancing; oh don't get him wrong, he could dance, his Papa had made sure of that, but he didn't enjoy it.

He bowed when Elsa and her younger sister were introduced by Kai and started to make his way over to them. He waited until the Duke had returned Anna after their dance.

He watched as they laughed about the Duke's dancing, it was rather legendary after all.

"Are you ok?"

"I've never been better. This is so nice, I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too." Harry gave a soft smile and was about to step in when Elsa stiffened and looked away, "But it can't."

"Why not? If-"

"It just can't." Elsa turned away from her sister rather sharply. Anna excused herself a moment later. Harry frowned and stepped out of the shadows.

"You shouldn't let the powers get between you and your sister."

Elsa turned to sharply face him and her eyes narrowed once again, "And you are?"

"Oh, excuse my lack of manners, Crown Prince Harrison James Arcturus of the Black Isle, your majesty."

"You're Harry…?"

He gave a soft smile filled with longing, "I take it that your mother spoke of me?"

Elsa returned the smile but hers was filled with sadness, "Yes, she said something about wanting the two of us to meet at one point. She spoke of you quite fondly when she returned from her visit to your Kingdom."

"Aye, I missed her when she left. These gloves? These were her leaving present to me."

Elsa's eyes travelled from his face to the gloves, and back again. "Why did she give you them?"

"For the same reason that your father gave you yours. Control."

Elsa stood motionless, "You…have the cur- _powers_ too?"

"I find it as much of a curse as you do. I almost froze your mother one day, King Walter wasn't too pleased."

Elsa laughed, a true laugh, not the fake one's she used when one of the guests said a joke, "I imagine that he was not. He loved my mother very much."

"As he did you. They both did."

Elsa's head sharply faced his again, "They spoke of me?"

"Yes, your mother especially. She was the one to help me control my powers the most, she used comparisons between things you and I had done to make things easier."

Elsa gave another regretful smile when something clicked in her mind, "It was you that created the statue then?"

"You could see it?"

"Yes, though I don't think anyone else could."

Harry laughed, "Trust you to be able to see it, I made it so only people who knew about my powers could see it. I guess you were exempt as you have the very same powers. Did you like it? It was a replica of a scene I painted involving the two of us that week."

"It is beautiful. How did you manage to make it last?"

"I'm not quite sure, I just wished for it to never get damaged in any way when I made it."

The two of them stood in a comfortable silence together, watching the guests for a couple of minutes until the current dance finished.

"May I have this dance, your majesty?" Harry said with a bow. At Elsa's hesitation he continued, "You can't hurt me, remember."

"Very well, but call me Elsa." She hesitantly replied, swapping her coronation cloak for a shorter one that was made for her to dance in that evening.

"Only if you call me Harry, Harrison is too stuffy for my tastes."

Harry led Elsa over to the dance floor and the two got into position.

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Crown Prince Harrison of Black Isle." Kai announced, showing that it was the Queen's first dance. As decorum demanded, all of the other couples stepped to the side of the ballroom to watch the first dance.

"You'd better be able to dance, Harry. I don't want to make a fool of myself at my coronation ball." Elsa smiled quietly, just loud enough so her dance partner could hear.

Harry laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it, Elsa. Papa made sure I could dance well, he was horrified at my dancing when he first saw it. I had sore feet for a month."

"I don't doubt it, Anna spoke fondly of your father whenever he came to stay."

Harry looked at Elsa, questioning, "My father came to stay?"

Elsa returned his questioning glance with a strange look, "Yes. Many times, from what I can recall. Although, only since I was about thirteen and Anna ten. I would hear them playing outside my room."

Harry paused the conversation, leading Elsa gently around the ballroom. Anna and another man burst through the doors into the ballroom, though they sobered up and stood quietly when they realised what was going on. Harry frowned, thinking he recognised the man but he couldn't remember his name straight away, so he turned his attention away from them and onto Elsa again. "Why did you never join them?"

"Because all I would do is hurt them." Elsa replied bitterly, glancing away from her dance partner's face, frowning.

Harry sighed in response, "Neither of us have much control, Elsa; but locking it away only makes it worse. I should know." When Elsa was about to ask what he meant, Harry felt the music swell and come to an end, "I'll explain later."

As soon as they had finished their dance, the guests all burst into applause, even the Duke of Weselton, despite his sour face. Harry imagined that it was sour because Elsa had turned the Duke's offer down, saying she didn't dance; yet she had danced with him anyway. Harry bowed to Elsa and kissed her hand, whilst Elsa curtsied to him. Many people raised an eyebrow when Elsa curtsied; usually the monarch wouldn't curtsy/bow and bow their head to their dance partner, it was a sign of mutual respect and deference; Harry included.

Elsa and Harry moved off of the dance floor back to the throne when Anna came up to them.

"You were beautiful Elsa!"

"Indeed she was, your highness." Harry said, tipping his head to his partner's younger sister. "If you'll excuse me, Elsa. I have something to attend to in my rooms."

Elsa smiled at him gently, "It was nice to meet you, Harry. Thank you for the dance, I shall come find you later about what you said whilst we were dancing."

"Very well. Your highness. Prince…?" Harry trailed off, still not remembering the man's name.

"Oh, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." The light-brown haired man responded with a small bow.

"Crown Prince Harrison James Arcturus of Black Isle." Harry managed to keep his reaction to the name at a minimum, only narrowing his eyes. Elsa noticed and decided that his reaction couldn't mean anything good.

"Harry, in fact, before you go, would I be able to speak with you? In private?" she added, after she noticed Harry's hesitance.

"Very well, your majesty."

"Anna, Prince Hans, if you'll excuse the two of us for a short moment."

Anna opened her mouth to object when Hans placed his hand on her arm and whispered something to her, causing them both to giggle.

Harry and Elsa walked to the edge of the room and stood in the shadows together.

"Harry, why does Prince Hans worry you?"

Harry stood with one hand behind his back and the other tracing the patterns of the wall, thinking over his answer.

"Two years ago, the Queen of the Southern Isles visited my kingdom, wishing to make a trade agreement. She brought Hans with her, as well as his two youngest elder brothers. Liam and Ryan were friendly, as was Hans at first. After the first week of negotiations, I overheard Hans talking with someone in our courtyard. He mentioned something about an attack on the castle. I ignored it, but not two days later, a group of heavily armed and well trained men breached the castle and tried to kill my father and me. It failed, of course. Although, my father as heavily injured; he'll never be able to walk without a cane again. After that, I started to watch Hans more closely. I started to realise how false everything he did was. He tried to imitate the casualness of his brothers too much, I think, and it showed when you looked for it. Anyway, the day before they were scheduled to leave, my father was poisoned. My goblet was as well, but I hadn't drunk out of it. I managed to procure the antidote, having identified the poison easily. Hans was livid, when I followed him back to his room. Of course, I have no proof. I never stepped forward, a stupid thing not to have done."

Elsa looked livid herself, "I don't want a man such as that in my Kingdom, let alone near my sister." Elsa whirled around and looked just about ready to storm of and slap the would-be murderer around the face, when Harry grabbed her hand. He noticed that the floor was beginning to freeze around Elsa's feet and the temperature around her was beginning to drop.

"Elsa! Control yourself! We have no proof. He may have changed as well, I heard that he suffered quite a bad illness a year ago, it may have awakened him to how precious life actually is."

Elsa sighed and stopped struggling against Harry's firm grip on her arm. She reigned in her emotions with great difficulty, and managed to stop her powers from exploding.

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

Harry then took Elsa's arm and led her back to her sister.

"Sorry about that, Anna. We had to discuss something to do with a trade agreement."

Harry had to contain a smirk when he saw Hans stiffen at the underlying message. But he quickly returned to acting the part of an excited, young man.

Anna started the subject both of them wanted to bring up, but they eventually tried to explain at the same time, leading to them interrupting each other.

"We would like-"

"-your blessing-"

"-of-"

"-our marriage!" they eventually finished at the same time, looking to Elsa with hopeful expressions.

"Marriage?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa pulled a deadpan expression that still managed to look disbelieving.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?"

"Absolutely!" Hans had finally chipped in on the conversation, looking very much the part of the love struck young man.

"Anna-"

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"

"What? No, no, no, no, no."

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-"

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa finally managed to get the two of them to stop babbling on, holding her hands up to calm them down, like one would do with a small child.

"Wait, what?" Anna looked shocked at the fact that Elsa wouldn't agree to the marriage.

"May I talk to you, please? Alone." Elsa finally allowed some emotion to slip onto her face, the desperation at how foolish Anna was being, getting the better of her.

Anna frowned and hooked arms with Hans. "No. Whatever you have to say, you - you can say to both of us."

Elsa hid her frustration well and adopted a calm and polite mask, "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met.

"You can if it's true love."

Harry had to bite back a snort, true love? What does an eighteen year old girl know of true love? It seemed that Elsa was thinking the same thing.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you." Harry flinched, this was going to be a low blow, he knew. "All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa recoiled away from her younger sister as if she had been physically struck, but she quickly gained a cold look on her face. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." She began to walk away when Hans butted in.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

Elsa stopped and half-turned her head to face the couple behind her; Harry had walked forward to stand next to her, his presence offering a calming comfort.

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." Elsa walked away but as she passed the Royal Handler she said, "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled off the glove that was concealing her hand. Elsa gasped and spun around, reaching for the glove in a panic.

"Give me my glove!"

Anna held the glove away from Elsa, closer to her chest and desperately responded.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

Elsa fought tears as she replied with brutal honesty at the person who had upset her.

"Then leave." She said weakly as she saw Anna's hurt face. She turned away, the hurt being too much. She tried to leave, Harry following her, feeling her powers start to shift. He took off his gloves and handed them to her, feeling that she needed them more than he did at that moment.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna shouted at Elsa, causing the party to go silent as everyone turned to watch the Royal sisters of Arendelle.

"Enough, Anna."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, enough!" Elsa said, spinning around in front of the ballroom doors.

Harry could feel her powers spike and hoped desperately that her belief in 'Conceal, don't feel' would stop her powers from showing. They did but the temperature in the hall started to drop, slowly at first but it quickly became obvious.

"No!" Harry whispered to Elsa, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." Wishing to keep the gasping guests safe, and ignorant; Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once sufficiently calm, she opened her eyes to look at her sister.

"Enough is enough, Anna. I said no."

Harry could see the pain in Elsa's eyes as her sister shouted at her, even though Anna didn't understand the situation. She knew that it was unfair that her younger sister didn't know, but she couldn't do anything about it currently, and from what Harry had seen of her behaviour that day, Elsa's secret would be all over the kingdom by the end of the week. But none of that excused Anna's actions; she was a member of the Royal Family of Arendelle, and she had been raised to behave as such since birth. All family disagreements were kept behind closed doors.

Either way, Elsa was quickly losing her patience, he could tell. He placed a hand on the ballroom doors and pushed them open, causing the hinges to creak lightly from the sudden cold that Elsa had caused. He held the door open for Elsa and nodded his head subtly for her to leave the hall.

Harry honestly didn't understand why he was doing this for someone that he had only just met, but deep inside he knew the answer. He was in a similar situation but he had the power to help her, so he would. Damn his hero complex, he had to help someone if he had the power to do so. He would have even have helped Malfoy.

Well, no…maybe that was a _bit_ of an exaggeration, the selfish ferret deserved every bad thing that had ever happened to him. Including the fact that Scorpius Malfoy wasn't exactly his son…but that didn't really matter, what did matter was that he would help Elsa if he could.

* * *

**I know that Harry seems very blasé about the entire thing, but this war went on longer than that of cannon. Harry is currently...what...19? So, yeah... Ah, about Elsa, Anna, Kristoff etc... Harry WILL be paired with Elsa. Those hoping different, I'm sorry but I hate Hans and I love Anna and Kristoff too much to split them up. Also, Elsa has SERIOUS confidence issues.**

**Someone mentioned in a review that the last chapter didn't really go into any detail about his month with Elsa's parents, and that is true. The chapter was quite rushed and was more of a filler or bridge between this chapter and the first so as to get onto the main story.**

**Wow, I am amazed at the following this story has gained and I am glad that people are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. I appreciate the reviews that people have left as well as any constructive criticism that anyone has to offer. This story will be updated only once a month so as to give me time to write the next chapter ;)**

**Alex H S**


End file.
